


拆遍宇宙

by Crusher



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Object Insertion, PWP, Season 3, Sticky, tf_speedwriting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusher/pseuds/Crusher
Summary: 惊破天、狂飙、一幅全息宇宙地图，还有一门大概不该在的加农炮。
Relationships: Galvatron/Cyclonus
Kudos: 5





	拆遍宇宙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fragging (on) the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149694) by [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia). 



> 本文是Caia(Caius)的 _Fragging (on) the Universe_ 的授权翻译。  
> 个人最喜欢的一篇惊飙拆。唯美与激拆的完美结合。如果你不觉得美，那一定是我太菜了！orz

细小的光点缭绕着狂飙的身体闪烁，入侵路线、超时空隧道，红色标签、紫色标记、白色标识，所有的点线面纵横交织，布满了一整个宇宙。不过，此刻狂飙并没有一丝空闲分给其余的宇宙。他只有光学镜——或其他任何东西——给予屹立在他面前的，强大的惊破天，惊破天的双手置于他的臀部，分开他的双腿，不让狂飙因他冲撞的力量而被推过桌际或被推下去。

“强大之人！”狂飙呻吟着，“惊破天大王、我的君王、我的破坏大帝、宇宙统治者……！”他无法集中精力作出更特别的奉承，很快，他就会沦落至单纯地一遍又一遍重复其主之名——他的君主，在他 **内里** ，在他上方，充满他，完成他，不似他被创造那一刻，而非常接近狂飙长久以来所感。

“过载，”惊破天一吼，狂飙就过载了，大叫着其主之名，紧紧地吸着他的输出管，他接口内的管线闪烁着能量，在狂飙自身的系统崩溃重启时朝他的君王倾泻而出。

惊破天满意地咕哝着，继续撞入狂飙，他的输出管在被挤压和电击后仅仅抽插得更快，他双手紧抓着狂飙的大腿，力度足以让金属凹陷，只过了一两秒，他就迎来了这段时间内第二次过载。

“还不够。”他从狂飙里面抽出来，放开了一条腿——而那条腿还保持着原样，狂飙只想为他的王一直敞开着准备好——只手穿过全息星图，从狂飙的臀部直至接收器尖端……然后，终于触碰到狂飙 **本身** ，他狠捏了一把。

“强大之人……！”狂飙喘息着。“求您了……更多，什么都好！”他不常乞求，除非有特定命令，但这次他的王把他搞得太过了。倘若他不能用自己的座舱载着惊破天大王一起漫游宇宙，他会高兴地躺下， **任** 宇宙任他的王填满他的对接口。

“更多？我还不够？”惊破天咆哮着，虽然听起来他并不是完全不高兴。他抓在他接收器上的手——装有大炮那只手——放开了他，再一次穿越宇宙，向狂飙的接口旅行。

“永远够！”狂飙喘息，接着化为一声“强大的惊破天！”的呻吟，毫无预兆，惊破天把整只手猛地插进他的接口，紧握成拳，然后开始进出。“……是！”他一些过度拉伸的内部管线断掉了，而这只不过加剧了他的体内被他的君王 **更加** 深入的快感——以及更深刻地知晓，这相当可能，会让 **他** 彻底报废。

而当惊破天开始动的时候——“噢，是的！”大炮压住了狂飙的输出管。狂飙不堪重负的系统进一步升温，几乎濒临过载，他双手握住大炮，等不及命令或批准，只想紧紧依附他君王的伟力那荣耀的象征与代理，磨蹭着它，同时他的接口被撑大到超过了平时的极限——即便如此，它也无法拒绝他君王的 **任何东西** ，正如他的其他部分一样。

被快感淹没，他呆呆地望着惊破天，发现他君王的表情中有认可，他便抓得更紧，摩擦得更激烈，甚至拿大炮作杠杆，设法让惊破天的手与腕在他里面插得更深。

他的系统在崩溃边缘摇摇欲坠，只待一声令下——尽管他相信他的君王可能会不下令就撤回，把狂飙丢在欲生欲死的迷雾中，直到他决定放过他为止。“陛下！”狂飙大喊。“求您了……！”

惊破天咕哝着，然后退了出去，在他把拳头抽出他的接口时，也把大炮从狂飙的紧握中拔了出来。“既然你这么喜欢我的加农炮……”而狂飙甚至没空去想那是什么意思，或者后悔自己一刹那的失神，直到惊破天的左手拿某种圆圆的暖暖的简直比惊破天的拳头还要大的东西把他撑开……

狂飙，霎时间，完全吓坏了。他可以就这样从里面杀了狂飙，只要开上一炮——只要一边撕裂更脆弱的组件，一边任凭他内部的高温烧毁熔化它们，它任何时候都可能走火——或者只要用这门恐怖的大炮捅破他接口的另一头，刺穿他的身体，毁灭它途中的一切。

惊破天笑了，被他的恐惧取悦，把它慢慢地推了进去——他会说是温柔地，如果不看塞进去的是什么东西的话。狂飙感到自己的接口被撕开，控制着他双腿的伺服器破裂了……然后他猛烈地过载了，损坏的系统涌出能量，试图调动那些已经裂成两半的部件。

惊破天会杀了他，而他管不了那么多了。“陛下！”他失声尖叫，直到过载快要结束，他才意识到自己未获允许就过载了。

但他的君王似乎不放在芯上。他一下子抽出大炮，然后，不等狂飙恢复——不去挖地虎那走一趟，他恢复不了——他抓住他的接收器把他从桌上拽下，令狂飙不由自主地呻吟起来，仍在运作的系统重获新生，试图唤醒那些已经无法响应的系统。

现在，他跪下了，虽然他只不过是被惊破天抓着接收器提起来，倚靠在被蹂躏的关节和肢体上。毫不犹豫，他张开了嘴，准备摄入——惊破天的输出管整根舒展，证明了他有多享受狂飙，而如果狂飙除了让自己的嘴被拆还浪到搞小动作……惊破天的过载又快、又狠，这就够了。

狂飙跌倒在地，残破而幸福。他最后会叫瘟疫把自己带去维修室；而现在，他在这里就好，他这样就好。

惊破天踢了踢他，几乎是宠爱地，而后转身凝视星河。


End file.
